fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumitra Tyrell
Dumitra Tyrell '(デメタイレル ''Demetura Taireru) is a follower of the Deva cult and is one of it's Seven Virtues. She represents '''Patience (忍耐の美徳 Nintai no Bitoku). She is a former priestess and the founder of the con religion: Gusism, who worshipped a false god known as Amoongus - who is really just an entity created by magic. Appearance Personality Relationships History Some time in the past, Dumitra decided to use her magic, and skills in coercion to create a religion known as Gusism. She became a priestess of this religion and used it as a means of acquiring as much money as possible. Filled with greed and drunk with power, Dumitra attempted to make her religion the dominant faith in Egalia, only to be hindered by Deva. Deva convinced her to cease her endorsement of false worship and life of sin to preach the true word of the gods: the 18 Yakuma War Gods. Upon seeing the gods with her own eyes, she decided to abandon her sham religion and follow Deva's plans for world purification Synopsis Magic and Abilities Embrace Amoongus (抱擁アムーングス Hōyō Amūngusu): Dumitra's magic is similar to Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic but no where near as high-caliber. She uses the idol on her ceremonial staff to summon a buddha-like apparition known as Amoongus (アムーングス Amūngusu). Amoongus was described as the God of Patience, Waiting, Reward, Sacrifice & Endurance due to his appearance of being close-eyed or sleeping. In his initial form, Amoongus appears as a buddhistic figure with closed eyes and golden skin. He wears an orange robe and sash and has a large, muscular body. His head is long and tied back. In this form he can only respond to Dumitru's verbal commands. Amoongus is merely a product of eternano and is in no way an actual living being, although responds to commands by Dumitra - providing great physical strength. Amoongus' power is linked to Dumitra's physical condition - as long as she remains calm and unhurt: he will remain asleep and docile when fighting. When Dumitra becomes frustrated and hurt he then begins to mutate into a more grotesque, chimeric appearance. He loses his enlightened appearance and becomes serpentine, with an engorged head and oversized halo atop of it. He also gains purple markings around his eyes - which are completely blank and his mouth seems to exude a sort of purple haze. As the "God of Waiting", Amoongus - in this form - is said to be done waiting and that his time to truly battle has come and he becomes much larger, faster and has the ability to protrude numerous blades from his body, "embracing" the target until they are completely impaled. Expert Manipulator: Dumitra used her impressive skills in manipulating others combined with her magic, to create a religion. She was able to entice her followers to donate all of their belongings and valuables to her to satisfy her own greed and done so for two years - accumulating a mass amount of wealth as a result. Weapons & Items Ceremonial Staff: In order to cast magic, Dumitra makes use of a long, ceremonial staff which is simple in design: it appears as a long, wooden pole with an oritental lantern attached near the top. The tip is adorned by a golden idol of a baby's face which is clasping it's hand in prayer - it is this idol which allows her to summon Amoongus. When her magic is invoked, the face on her staff opens it's mouth and emits a loud shriek. Major Battles & Events Trivia *Her name is derived from the greek goddess Demeter, who waited for half a year each year, to see her daughter Persephone who resided in the Underworld - symbolic of the patience that Dumitra represents. Category:FB Category:Tsun